This invention relates to improvements in an air diffusing register of an air conditioner mounted mainly in a vehicle.
A conventional air diffusing register of an air conditioner used for an automobile is constructed, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 65,334/84 official gazette, to dispose a damper operating mechanism as exposed at the side of a register case.
With the structure disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 65,334/84, in which a wire harness D is designed to be disposed in the vicinity of a damper operating mechanism C having gears A and B as shown in FIG. 3, the register has such disadvantages that the harness D is disadvantageously engaged in mesh with or contacted with the gears A, B to cause the harness D to be damaged, and the damper operating mechanism C malfunctions.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 4, a protector E of bellows type which can bend and elongate is heretofore placed partly on the harness D near a damper operating mechanism C, or, as shown in FIG. 5, a protector F of another body is mounted on a register case G by utilizing clamps H, I to protect the mechanism C.
However, with the means shown in FIG. 4, the interference between the damper operating mechanism and the harness D or the protector E cannot be prevented, and the mechanism C might malfunction, and with the means shown in FIG. 5, the number of parts and assembling steps increase.